


Satellite

by elstar1



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstar1/pseuds/elstar1
Summary: Jiwon is leaving for Carefree Travellers shooting, and he only told Jaijin the night before. Jaijin is not happy =(





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from SocNau on Discord.  
> I don't really write JionJin (my main ship is J-Walk), but it was a cute prompt that I had to do it.  
> *You Know I Have to Do It to Em.png*

He could feel him getting out of the bed, based on the slight pull of the sheet and the squeaking of the bed though he tried to move as quietly as possible. Just by his footsteps, he could visualize how he tiptoed in hush, picking up his boxer and clothes scattered on the floor. Then, he heard the door to the shower creaking opened, and the sound of water pouring down. The soft noises lulled him back to sleep, when he suddenly awakened to his voice.

“Jaijin-ah, I’m leaving now.” He sounded slightly rasp.  
He kept his face buried in the pillow, not flinching a bit.

“Are you still sulking?” He felt the mattress behind him sunk and the scent of soap spreaded in his presence, “Don’t be this way. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”  
The sudden touch of his cold hands on his arms made him hissed. “I’ll be gone for a week. Are you sure you want us to part like this?”  
Jaijin froze at the realization. He slowly rolled over, opening his eyelids halfway, just enough to peek at the man that is leaning in for a kiss now. “Don’t miss me too much,” he muttered into the kiss, but Jaijin remained silent.

Afterwards, he pulled the comforter over him, holding his breath until he heard the front door closing. Slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple more hours, he finally sat up, staring in the vacant air, “Don’t miss you too much, sure, heh” he huffed annoyedly.

Jaijin got out of his bed, and in one smooth motion, roughly pulled the sheet and comforter, bundling and tossing them into the laundry basket. He didn’t have the heart to do laundry immediately, not after the unexpected separation from his lover. His phone was dead, and he didn’t feel like charging it. So, he took a quick shower and left the house to his sister’s for the family breakfast. Maybe the kids will cheer him up.

He didn’t notice that the time had passed. He was lost in his art, after he hadn’t been painting for so long, slipping back into routine felt just right. And at least his mind was off to a peaceful and serene place. As he’s cleaning up his tools, he recalled how his nephew and niece could tell something was wrong with him, that they tried to cheer him up. Somehow, their efforts just pained him more, as he felt guilty making him worried.

He was just about to turn the knob of the studio’s door when it barged opened, missing his face slightly. There stood Jaeduck, his face was red, and he was breathing hard. “Jaijin-ah, where have you been? Why didn’t you pick up your phone? Did you not read my messages?” The small guy bombarded him with questions.

Jaijin put up his hands on his ear, fully intended to mock Jaeduck that he was being noisy. “I’ve been to the usual places, my phone battery died.” He answered nonchalantly. “Jiwon-hyung was worried sick! He had been hounding me since morning of your whereabouts. So, I am here to tell you to reply to his damn messages!” Jaeduck dropped the bomb then hurriedly went down the stairs, saying he parked illegally so he didn’t want to get compounded. Jaijin was left dumbfounded.

Unhurriedly, he took the subway back home, trying to tell himself that he doesn’t need to feel rushed or anything. He was going back anyway, not because of the message or anything. But the constant shifting in his stance and the fidgeting of his fingers proved otherwise.

The moment he reached home, he scampered to his room, barely hitting the light for the living room. His phone on the bed was still dead, and he hastily plugged in the charger, and bit his lip so hard that it almost bleed, waiting for the battery to be charged enough for the phone to be turned on.

As soon as the familiar tone of the welcome screen played, Jaijin quickly swiped open the messaging app.  
_Are you awake now? I’m waiting for the other casts to come._

_It’s so cold, I wish I could cuddle up with you instead._

_Yah, Jaijin, are you still mad at hyung?_

_Tsk this guy, answer me!_

And there are several missed calls.

_I’ll video call you when we arrive. I hope you like your gift, I chose it specifically to keep you company in these lonely nights. Kekeke_

_Love you_

“Gift, what gift? Is this hyung drunk?” Jaijin mumbled. He wanted to ask Jiwon that, but seeing the time, he’s sure Jiwon is still in flight and won’t be arriving until several hours more. He racked his brain thinking of the gift Jiwon mentioned, but couldn’t come up with anything. That was until his gaze landed at the laundry basket.

“Keeping me company at nights?” He crawled across the bed to get to the laundry basket, tossed the content out to find it. But, it was just filled with the used sheet and comforter and nothing else. He had given up, until he had a hunch to look under the bed. He saw something. So he reached into the gap and pulled it out.

The moment he laid eyes on it, he laughed out loud. It’s a doll, a mini G1 doll. He lightly tapped away the dusts on the doll, feeling sorry that he didn’t notice it before. He pulled the doll close to his face, inspecting it with great care. It was of such quality, capturing the expression of Jiwon accurately, even the minute details such as the mole on his eyebrow is there too.

Jaijin suddenly had the urge to just hug the doll tightly, and he did that, all the while he was still sitting on the cold floor. Tears were brimming in his eyes, and he whispered to the doll, “I know it’s not fair for me to be angry over your work, it’s just… it’s just too lonely without you.” He embraced the doll a little bit longer, than rubbed the tears off his eyes.

He held the doll up high, pointing one finger to it, “And you Jionnie, how dare you tell me you’re going _after_ we made love? You knew I’d be furious if you told me earlier, right? You were totally using me!”  
The poor doll got pinched and spanked everywhere, taking it all until Jaijin was satisfied. Strangely, he felt relieved after that. He put the doll up on the vanity, then took a shower and had a simple dinner. After cleaning up things, he was ready to call it a day.

He laid on his bed, but his eyes was fixed on the doll. The doll looked a little sad sitting there alone, he thought. “It wouldn’t hurt to have an extra neck pillow,” he justified himself as he brought the doll with him on the bed.  
“Good night, Jionnie,” he gave the doll a quick peck and held it in his arms until he was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> _A satellite is defined as "an artificial body placed in orbit round the earth or moon or another planet in order to collect information or for communication"_


End file.
